A measuring device for measuring the shape of the front face or the back face of a transparent measurement object, such as a glass plate, is available conventionally. This measuring device has a liner pattern disposed above the measurement object and calculates the shape of the front face or the back face of the measurement object by obtaining the local normal vector of the front face or the back face from the position of a reflected image viewed from a direction perpendicular to the extension direction of the pattern (refer to Patent Document 1, for example.)